deteniendo el tiempo del amor
by tamborsita333
Summary: cuando dos almas gemelas se encuentran no hay poder que las separe ,ni la muuerte misma.


**Esta historia comienza después de la muerte de Anthony.**

** De teniendo el tiempo del Amor**

**Como decirte Adiós**

El cielo esta gris, la niebla es cada vez más espesa, no encuentro la salida, pero ciento que si me quedo a qui vendrás a verme. Camino sin rumbo en este desierto y frio laberinto. Ya no puedo más, la tristeza me abruma,me derrumbo en el frio césped

Candy ,Candy…despierta Candy-Hablaba Archie con inquietud

Había una voz en la oscuridad que cada vez se acercaba más, Anthony ,Anthony ,eres tu Anthony?

Anthony-Gritaba una y otra vez desesperada .

Candy tranquila Candy ya paso -Decía Stear con un dejo de tristeza.

Estaba agitada, solo había sido un sueño, solo eso un sueño, pero había oído su voz llamándome, había sentido su aliento, su respiración…Sentía como mis lagrimas se a galopaban en mis ojos amenazando con salir, cuando caí en la cuenta de que estaba en mi habitación, pero como si de lo último que me acordaba era del laberinto.

Candy no llores por favor-Decía Archie regresándome a la realidad.

Porque… no…no quiero-Decía mientras propinaba pequeños golpes en el pecho de Archie.

Te hace da…

De nuevo la oscuridad volvió y se apodero de mi antes de sumergirme en un mundo de sueños donde todo es más fácil.

-.-

Fue un simple desmayo, pero tuvo suerte de que la hayan encontrado en el Laberinto-Doc Marcks

Esa muchacha me saca de quicio…en que pensaba…No la soporto mas-Tia Elroy-Pero William me tiene que escuchar, ella no se puede quedar aquí y es mi última palabra.

Escuchaba detrás de la puerta cuando estos entraron.

Yo…yo lo siento-dije sin animos-deberdad lo siento.

Hemos mandado a hacer un análisis de sangre temo que tengas anemia, no te has estado alimentando bien estos últimos días?-Doc Marcks.

Eto…yo…no lo se

Pero claro, como va a saber, si se fue a meter al laberinto ella sola, deberás que no entiendo en lo que pasaba por tu cabeza-Gritaba enfurecida la Tia Elroy.

Y yo, yo solo bajo la mirada.

Necesita descansar señorita Candice-George

Dorothy tráele de cenar a Candy-Tia Elroy ordenaba muy autoritariamente-pero apúrate mujer, que esperas.

En seguida, compermiso-Decia Dorothy haciendo una reverencia, para después salir apresuradamente de la habitación.

-.-

No sabía lo que me pasaba, la niña alegre y optimista que siempre había sido, había desaparecido, y ahora se escondía detrás de una máscara de tristesa, derrota y dolor.

Me dispuse a dormir, pero cada vez que lo hacia la mirada de unos ojos azules, profundos,como el mar, me hacia recordar, y ya no quería vivir en el recuerdo, necesitaba rehacer mi vida, "pero como vivir sin mi alma y como morir sin mi vida".

Eran casi las once y no podía dormir, de pronto sentí una ráfaga de aire, todo era, de matices oscuros pero podía ver una silueta a lo lejos, corrí hacia esa dirección, pero cada paso que daba el se alejaba,tropeze y caí a un barranco, pero seguí corriendo nada me detendría, de pronto me encontraba en el borde de un pantano, di un paso y sentí como me ahogaba en mi propia tristeza.

**Un Destello Escarlata en medio de la Oscuridad**

Abro los ojos instantáneamente, estoy sudando, se vuelve a repetir día tras día las pesadillas no cesan, pero como ya lo he mencionado son eso pesadillas.

Busco el reloj, marca las once cincuenta y cuatro, tomo mi bata y me dirijo hacia el tocador, prendo la pequeña lamparita de noche, y me observo en el espejo, mis ojeras son profundas y notorias, mi descuidado cabellos reclama a gritos atención mis ojos no brillan mas.

Una pequeña y cálida brisa se cuela por la pequeña terrasa, decido que me hace falta un poco de aire fresco, me apresuro a vestirme, salgo ágilmente por la terraza y empiezo a caminar, un olor peculiar me llama la atención, y voy hasta donde este se encuentra, es… "la Dulce Candy" que empieza a florecer en esta época del año. Quiero alejarme de aquella flor, quiero alejarme de todo recuerdo,haci que corro cada vez mas rápido, agitada me detengo, busco en donde me encuentro y mi sorpresa es grande la Caballeriza.

¡Anthony!-Grito

Los caballos se asustan y relinchan, huyo de aquel lugar pero es inútil en cada lugar que me detengo, cada rincón de esta mansión me trae recuerdos. Pero corro, corro lejos de lackenwood.

No se donde estoy ,ni me importa, ya que mas da, camino por las calles de aquel pequeño poblado, donde hay abundantes, cantinas y bares.

Este dolor es muy grande, ya no lo soporto

Anthony-Grito, eso es me desahogo dejo salir lo que mi corazón repite a cada momento.

AHHH…

Lo último que veo es un coche yendo hacía mi dirección, seguido por una oscuridad, y en medio de esta un destello escarlata, si un destello escarlata en medio de la oscuridad.

…

Mis parpados me pesan pero los intento abrí con lo primero que me encuentro son con los ojos de mis sueños. Lo demás que ven mis ojos es algo indescriptible, simplemente magnifico, es el paraíso, algo que solo los ojos del amor han podido ver.

Me pierdo en su mirada para después perderme en la esquisites de sus labios.

Tal vez era mi destino morir en ese accidente, tal vez inconscientemente me reuní con el, con el principio de mi vida y una eternidad a lado del ser que mas amo. Simplemente el tiempo se detiene para hace amarnos eternamente. Con un te amo, se abren las puertas del paraíso y con una sonrisa, todo se vuelve posible.

Por fin veo la luz al final del túnel. Cuando dos almas se unen, siempre buscaran se, ni la muerte los puede separar, ya que el amor es lo más fuerte que existe.

Ya saben se aceptan tomatazos y sugerencias.

Gracias por tomarse un tiempo y leer este minific, espero les allá gustado, las quiero se cuidan, besos.

Saludos a Scarleth Andrey gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mis reviews espero leas esta historia y te guste mucho besos,tc,tkm.

Y perdón por mis faltas ortográficas.


End file.
